1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, a data processing program, a recording apparatus, a recording method, and a recording program that perform processes of dividing content data recorded in a large capacity record medium into portions and dubbing them to a plurality of record mediums.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, apparatus that can dub content data composed of, for example, moving image data, recorded in a record medium to another record medium have increasingly become common. Such apparatus that can dub content data have a built-in large capacity record medium. These apparatus are generally used in such a manner that by dubbing content data recorded in this built-in record medium to a detachable record medium (referred to as a removable medium), content data are carried out and archived.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-344321 (hereinafter referred to as patent document 1) describes a recording apparatus that uses as record mediums a built-in hard disk and a recordable DVD.
In general, the record capacities of the built-in record mediums are much larger than those of removable mediums. In recent years, there has been a tendency of which the bit rates of moving image data are increasing as image resolutions are increasing. Thus, the number of titles of content data that are difficult to be recorded in one removable medium is increasing.
As an example, a recording apparatus has a hard disk having a record capacity of several 10 GB (Giga Bytes) to 100 GB or more as a built-in record medium and dubs content data recorded in the built-in hard disc, for example, to a recordable DVD or an attachable/detachable nonvolatile semiconductor memory.
Several specifications with respect to dubbing control for the case that dubbing source content data are unable to be recorded to one record medium, for example, the data capacity of dubbing source content data is larger than the record capacity of a removable medium of the dubbing destination have been proposed.
As a first example, when dubbing source content data is unable to be recorded in one dubbing destination removable medium, the dubbing operation may be prohibited. In this case, the user is informed that since the data capacity of dubbing source content data is larger than the record capacity of the dubbing destination removable medium, the dubbing operation is prohibited and is prompted to divide content data.
As a second example, the apparatus side may divide content data corresponding to the record capacity of a removable medium and dub the divided portions of the content data to a plurality of removable mediums. In this case, content data are dubbed to the first removable medium corresponding to its record capacity and the user is informed that since dubbing operation is being suspended, an additional removable medium is necessary to continue.